1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency elevators of the powerless type which needs no power based on electricity, heat, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional methods for evacuating buildings in case of emergency include emergency elevators, chutes or mattresses, or escape ladders or fire engines.
For the emergency elevators it is generally necessary to supply electric power. At a time of emergency it is the common practice to switch to an auxiliary power supply such as a battery or a generator driven by an internal combustion engine.
However, there is still the possibility that the emergency elevator is cut off from the auxiliary power supply in case of emergency.
As for the chutes or mattresses, it is necessary to overcome fears. Also, it is impossible to evacuate many people at once.
With escape ladders or fire engines, it is not only very slow to evacuate many people but also impossible to do several people at once.